Stays
by LizzieV
Summary: Femslash, Brenda/Sharon. A quick trip to Vegas leads to a much needed release...


Disclaimer: Don't own _The Closer_ nor any of the amazing characters created therein…just borrowing them for a little trip into the desert.

Pairing: Brenda Leigh/ Sharon

Rating: M-licious, eventually

Part: 1/?

A/N: Originally conceived as a fantasy for me and my girl crush…then I easily realized I could turn it into a steamy fanfic with a just a few tweaks. Canon? What canon? Because everyone knows that what happens in Vegas…

**Stays**

_In Vegas…_

Saying it was weird to see a woman wearing a skirt suit at one of the many hotel bars strategically located around the Rio property had to be taken with a grain of salt. Was anything really _weird_ in the City of Sin? The woman in the very professionally-cut, all-black outfit was definitely out of place but far from weird. Perfectly-coifed auburn hair and thick-rimmed glasses completed the package…and alongside the soon-to-be gone gin and tonic, this powerful woman sat alone. But not for long.

Sharon felt her before she saw her. Whenever Brenda Leigh Johnson was near it was like a disturbance in the magnetic force that caused the small hairs on the back of her neck to stand straight up. Sharon turned in the bar stool and was rewarded by the sight making its way toward her. Gone were the pastel cardigans and old lady patterned dresses; the blonde seemed to be walking at half speed in a painted on little black dress. And she only had eyes for Sharon.

There was definitely no place to hide rank in _that_ dress.

"Why on Earth are you still in the same outfit I saw you in at the morning briefin'?" The smooth way Brenda saddled into the empty stool briefly distracted the other woman from the stinging question. But just briefly…

"Some of us couldn't take half the day off. I just got here from the airport about fifteen minutes ago. My bag is still at the front desk." As she brought the glass to her lips, Sharon hoped that her hands didn't betray the butterflies that'd suddenly made their way into her stomach.

Brenda stayed silent for a moment, raking her gaze along the female form in the bar stool next to her. She knew this was going to be an uphill battle, but one she most decidedly wanted to undertake. "If we are going to go out tonight—" The blonde's short statement was already receiving a raised eyebrow from her companion.

"Who said we're going out?" Another sip after she asked, covering the sly smile that'd begun to form.

"_If_ we are going to go out tonight," Brenda started a little more forcefully before continuing, "then you are goin' to need to cooperate with me for the next few minutes." The blonde looked up at Sharon from beneath her lashes, knowing she needed some feminine wiles working in her favor before she said the next part. "What you're wear-in' is completely unacceptable." Normally, that would cause any woman like Sharon Raydor to shut down in anger and refuse any semblance of suggestion that came her way. But the gin was finally beginning to work its magic and make the usually serious woman's personality that much more pliant. Brenda began to fumble with the purse wallet she'd been holding, searching its small contents with the same ferocity she employed with the full-size version she usually carried. "And, a little more _this_" as she held out the mascara, "and definitely s'more of _this_" while she held her lipstick between two fingers, narrowing her eyes slightly. The still-rational part of Sharon's mind immediately went on the defensive at the idea of wearing such a bright shade of red. Luckily, the rational part was being outweighed by the haze of carefree-ness taking over her synapses.

"Let the makeover begin." As the words dripped slowly from her lips, Raydor motioned the bartender over for another round. This would be much easier liquored up. Brenda smiled obliviously; just happy to be getting her way and jumping into the task.

"First, let me assess this situation." Brenda smiled wryly, taken advantage of any situation where she would be able to touch the other woman. "What can we work with here without having to dig through your luggage…_whichI'msureisjustasbleak_." The blonde spilled out of her stool seductively, rounding the chair until she was directly behind her companion. She took her right hand, running her fingers through Sharon's hair and bringing the strands to rest behind the other woman's ear before moving lower. Sharon shivered as she felt Brenda's touch caress her bare shoulders, pulling the blazer she wore away from her body. Revealing the crème-colored camisole beneath made Brenda sigh with relief; this she could work with.

Brenda still held the suit top in hand as Sharon swiveled around in the chair, the brunette's eyes drooping ever so slightly with intoxication. Whether or not it was intoxicated with liquor was the real mystery. The blonde stepped closer, occupying the space between slightly-spread legs and not carrying about the gentlemen a few spots down who had begun to stare. "Much better," Brenda breathed as she made to cup Brenda's cheek in her warm palm, instantly missing the touch as it was removed. "Now all you need to do is hike up this skirt and take off these awful stockins." Sharon felt the goosebumps begin to form from toe to thigh as the blonde rested a hand just above her knee for the briefest of moments. The good captain head the tell-tale sound of the twist and click of the lipstick tube as Brenda continued her mission of making Sharon club-ready.

Raydor leaned back against the hardwood of the bar top, relishing the feel of Brenda's body against her own and the other woman applied another coating of stain on waiting lips. As her arms wrapped around the blonde woman's slender waist pulling her closer, Sharon sighed in ultimate compliance as she thought this was definitely something she could get very used to…

* * *

**~TBC~**


End file.
